Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{2}{4}-13\dfrac{2}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {13} - {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} - {13} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 6 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{2}{4}-\dfrac{1}{4}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{1}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{1}{4}$